1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to engines in general and in particular to a rotary steam engine, a rotary internal combustion engine and a rotary hydraulic motor, with a positive displacement by the working fluid, powered through 360.degree. of each revolution, having a quick self start-up and means for: continuous internal generation of steam, continuous internal combustion and the continuous introduction of pressurized hydraulic fluid.
2. Prior Art
The most closely related patent found was Britain patent No. 16,643, dated 1891. Although the basic concept of the patent was similar to the present invention, my invention is found to have several superior features, namely:
a. The vanes of the prior art are deficient and incapable of handling any practical thrust upon the vanes, which would be multiplied by a factor of 20:1 or more by the leverage of the vane upon the hinge pin, which would be unable to sustain the resulting force. My vanes, on the other hand, have been designed to minimize the leverage force on the hinge pin, limiting the multiplying factor to a maximum of 2:1, well within the limits of practicality.
b. Wheras the prior art engine relies upon externally generated steam for its motive force, my invention employs means of a continuous internal generation of steam, with the inherent advantages of a quick start-up and weight reduction by the elimination of the external boiler and steam pressure tank.
c. The prior art engine has an interrupted supply of steam wheras my invention employs a continuous supply of steam with no interruption of motive force over 360.degree. of each revolution.
d. In addition to the interrupted supply of steam, the inlet control recesses in the flywheel and the small inlet and outlet ports combine to introduce undesirable restrictions on the free passage of steam shown in the prior art; my invention has no such restrictions.
In light of these superior features, I submit that my invention represents an improvement over the prior art.